BLU
BLU (Builders League United) is one of the two teams in Team Fortress 2: TLOACTAC Edition. Hence the name, as well as logo, BLU specializes in construction, and utilizes it to show the world that BLU means no mercy. BLU is led and founded by anthropomorphic hedgehog, as well as the CEO of the company, Bluson Finn. BLU has an excessively huge rivalry with the other company, RED, and whenever members from both team encounter each other, it shortly leads to a brutal and violent conflict involving lethal combat. Inter-company friendships are also prohibited, as stated in BLU's contract. BLU features a more industrial architecture style compared to RED. The dressing code of BLU, however, is quite formal, requiring that members wear a palette involving the color blue for easy identification, and as stated by BLU's Code of Conduct, and this applies for some weapons, as well. It also helps with identification by Sentry Guns. Interestingly, the dress code even regards fur color, meaning that characters whose furs were previously red are now painted blue (ie Shadow, his crimson fur is now painted blue, but the other furs are still black; Knuckles, every red part of his body is now dyed blue). Appearances of the mercenaries when they are on BLU *Tails - same fur color; wears a blue shirt and blue-and-white sneakers *Knuckles - out of all of the mercenaries, Knuckles's appearance has differed the most; his fur is now dyed blue; red parts of his shoes are also dyed blue *Amy - same fur color; her dress is now blue and her shoes are now blue with white stripes *Pyro - its appearance is the same as its BLU appearance in Team Fortress 2: it wears a blue fire resistant suit and a gas mask *Sonic - same fur color; the only difference is that his Power Sneakers are now dyed blue-and-white *Eggman - his coat is now blue; in addition, his buildings are now developed to be of a blue color scheme *Bowser - same skin color; wears an extra-large sized blue shirt; his hair on the tip of his head is now blue *Shadow - same fur color, with the exception of his crimson fur, which is now dyed blue; his Hover Shoes are now dyed blue-and-white *Blaze - same fur color; wears a blue shirt *Silver - same fur color; wears a blue shirt *Cosmo - same skin and plant color; wears a blue shirt *Rouge - same fur color; the trim breast plate on her jumpsuit, previously pink, is now blue *Charmy - same fur color; he no longer wears black-and-yellow striped vest, and instead, he wears a blue shirt *Cream - same fur color; wears a blue shirt *Marine - same fur color; wears a blue shirt Also see *RED Trivia *The BLU characters are the protagonist team of the Meet the Team TLOACTAC Shorts. **Ironically, despite this, most characters of BLU are essentially recolors of the original TLOACTAC characters, since red was actually the color that most characters had in common with each other. Category:Teams #